byrnnewaldfandomcom-20200216-history
Yazorah
The Kingdom of Yazorah was officially formed at the end of the 3rd Century. Previously a collection of over 600 small fifes, they were all peacefully united by a charter meant to form an easier means of trade in the area and a standing army to protect it from the ever-expanding Goroth. The capital city, Tevru, lies in a spiral around the Crystal Palace, a structure famously cut entirely from diamond, and filled with colorful gauze curtains. The Battle of the Jabberwok Yazorah has the dubious honor of being the first nation beset by a full-grown Jabberwok. Attracted to the aura given off by vampyre elder-sires, Jabberwok feast upon the heartsblood of humans, skridae, yoonda, and nygari, and have been known to eat roc in lean times. The Curse of the Red Elephant Yazorah is known as being the natural home of the Blue Finned Elephant, and, most famously, of the Blue Finned Elepahnt that went mad after an incident with a foreign professor at the captiol city's University of Advanced Magika. the demonstration was meant to The Nine Headless Lords Between the 7th and 10th Centuries, nine of the 50 lords of Yazorah were, through various events that had little to do with one another, headless, and yet still performing their lordly duties. Lord Boreo The lord of a small sea-fief and the husband of a pureblooded saltwater Skridae of the Red Tunnel pods, Lord Boreo Lord Viaki The decendant of one of the original 600 lords who helped to form Yazorah, Lord Viaki Lord Emmuel Having control over one of the larger fiefs in the kingdom made Lord Emmuel reticent to give up his power to any of his sons, or their sons after them. His youngest grandson, tried of the then 105-year-old lord keeping power so long, got into an argument with him over dinner about it. Lord Emmuel got himself so worked up that he literally shouted his head clean off, and it rolled onto the table and into the plate of Lady Rivoc, who, having herself a headless uncle, politely ate around it and continued to discuss the latest fashions in sulfur salamander swallowing with Lady Hrkin, visiting from Hc'rltopotl. Lady Hrkin fainted. Lord Malio Having charge of one of the more industry-driven fiefs in Yazorah, Lord Chrisoff Hailing originally from Porchiis, Lord Chrisoff's family had only recently married him into the fief's ruling family when he met with an accident the night before the wedding ceremony that involved the best man, the bride's brother, and a very tight noose. As the wedding went on regardless the next day, complete with two more beheadings (the best man and the bride's brother) Lord Chrisoff was still married into the family. The sight of the headless groom was too much for many of the guests, however, and a series of heart attacks put the young couple in charge of the estate. Lord Gabic The disenfranchised brother-in-law of Lord Chrisoff was beheaded at the wedding of his sister when his attempt on the groom's life didn't go exactly as planned. This didn't prevent him, however, from wooing and marrying Lady Andella some years later, and he came into her property 86 years after the wedding, when she died. Lord Tomas In the summer of the year 942, Lord Thomas mounted the steps of the Crystal Palace in Tevru ahead of the Royal procession and exposed himself before the court. Outraged, the Queen had Lord Rivoc The first of the Headless Lords and the last to die, Lord Rivoc famously had two sons with his condition. One of whom was the ill-fated best man at the wedding of Lord Chrisoff, and the other was a respected member of the King's guard, and an avid jouster. Lord Pecin Known before his beheading as a talkative man, Lord Pecin is credited with writing the first Encyclopedia, Dictionary, Thesauras, and 268 difinitive essays on the Cult of Saints after his beheading, which was the result of a duel. The other duelist, a houseguest who complained of being unable to find a "nice quiet place to sit and take a bloody nap" fled the country after winning the duel and failing to quiet his host, who created a Code by which one could speak with thumps, measured buzzes, or flashes of light. Lord Pecin communicated using this code with a strange method of whistling through the exposed tubes in his neck. King Juavo and The War of the Boy-King In the 16th Century, the Imperial Realm began another round of agressive expansion that prompted the ruler of the tie, King Jauavo, to call for a summit with the rulers of Goroth, Esharia, Libain, and his friend King Ishara, the leader of the Black Forest. This doomed summit was to be held on the island of Cormatia, and Current Government Yazorah is currently in a state of tranquil anarchy, as the locals put it. Though the nation is declared to be a part of the Imperial Realm by the Imperial Monarch, and is occupied by the Imperial Army, the 50 lords of Yazorah retain some power, and exploit it as best they can. Category:History Category:Anthropology Category:Geography